Seeing Things Through Their Eyes
by TheReapinAngel09
Summary: A Five Nights At Freddy's parody that I recently thought of. In a new Pizzeria called Tyrone & Friends we meet the new Night Guard Maria Smith and we watch her as she struggles to survive. Will this new night guard survive the night? Read on to find out.
1. Notice

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

Characters/Descriptions:

• Tyrone the Tiger (Leader/Magician) - Orange with black stripes, red tie, black top hat, green eyes and silver cape.

• Lilly the Lioness (Singer/SIC) - Peach/white, red bow on her head, light blue shirt, light purple eyes and carries a microphone.

• Benn the Bunny (Chef) - Violet and dark purple, white apron, chef hat, yellow eyes and carries a pizza.

• Coco the Chicken (Guitarist) - Yellow and orange/red, pink bowtie, one yellow eye and one green eye and carries a guitar.

• Spring Tyrone - Light orange with grey stripes, black tie, black top hat, blue eyes and red cape.

• SpringBenn - Dark purple, grey apron, yellow eyes and carries a notebook.

• Maria Smith (Night Guard) - Human, black trousers, blue shirt, dark blue security hat, white socks, black shoes, blonde hair, violet eyes and has an American accent.

• Darren O'Heart (Purple Guy) - Human, light purple trousers, blue shirt, purple security hat, black socks, black shoes, brown hair, red eyes and is English.

• Phone Guy - Deep, Southern American accent.

Maria earns about £40 an hour so by the end of the week she would have earned £180.

/

 _Enjoy the story!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Meet Maria!

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: One** \- Meet Maria!

( _I do not own the FNAF franchise that this fanfiction is based around. The only thing I own is the OCs in this story. Please enjoy!_ )

...

Night 1, 12am Tyrone & Friends Pizzeria

{All is quite in the Pizzeria the only sounds to be heard were the soft ticking of the clock and the buzz of the turning fan. And as the clock struck midnight the phone started to ring.}

*Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Click*

P.G: Hello, hello hello? Howdy and welcome ta Tyrone & Friends Pizzeria. I would like ta welcome ya ta yer first night on the job. Now then I'll be the one ta explain what ya'll need to do.

Now then if you look at the cameras ya'll will see the 4 animatronics. They use to be able to walk around durin' the day as well as the night, free roaming mode and such. Anyway they only roam around at night now due to an accident.

 _The Bite Of 1894._ That's what its called and its unclear as to who caused it but the poor kid nearly died. Now I have ta tell ya that there's a backroom but it ain't on yer cameras.

Ya see in the backroom there's the old Spring Lock suits. But I wouldn't go near 'em if I were you, they're quite unstable due ta there old age.

Finally there's one last thing I'm gonna tell ya but its top secret, ya can't tell anyone you know. Back in 1882 there were 4 children kidnapped and murdered. It's unclear as to who caused it but the investigation is still in play.

Well anyway just remember ta stay away from the backroom. With that good luck and goodnight.

*Click*

{It was 3am by the time the Phone Guy had finished but at least now Maria could get on with her Night shift.

Maria was the Night Guard, it was her first time working for a Pizza chain but at least it was a good pay. Her full name was Maria Smith but everyone she knew just called her Maria or MS for short. And things seemed to be going smoothly for her. At least... For now.}

M.S: [Sighs] Hmmm it's seems peaceful for what's suppose to be scary. Lets have a looksie shall we?

{Maria holds up the tablet and clicks on the cameras, taking the time to read each place for its name. Main Stage, Tyrone's Corner, West Hall, Left Corridor, Storage Room, East Hall, Right Corridor, Kitchen, Bathroom, Arcade and Backstage Room.

On the Main Stage there were 3 of the animatronics. They were called; Lilly the Lioness, Coco the Chicken and Benn the Bunny. Lilly was in the middle of the stage with Coco to her left and Benn to her right. And in Tyrone's Corner stood the 4th animatronic Tyrone the Tiger, he was the leader and owner of the Pizzeria.}

M.S: Wow, they look so cool! No wonder this place was so popular back in the 90's. Huh?

{At that very moment the cameras started to glitch, static forming on the screen to block any sort of sight. This caused Maria to panic, did this mean something? However after a few minutes the screen went back to normal.}

M.S: [Sighs in relief] Oh thank God that's over, wait a minute... O..One m..m..moved?

{She was in the Main Stage camera and it seemed that Coco had moved. Maria scanned the room and saw that Coco was still in the room. Just off of the stage.}

M.S: C..Come on Maria, you have no n..need to be scared. I..It's not like they're heading for me r..right?

{It was now 4am and things were only starting to get interesting. Maria put down the tablet for a moment and took the opportunity to take a breather.}

M.S: Okay... Okay, just breathe. Keep calm, that's the tactic here. You can't show that you're afraid. [Takes a deep breath and exhales] You can do this...

{When Maria looked at the tablet again she saw that not only had Coco moved but Benn had moved too. Maria's fear hitched up by 20, this seemed more and more like a they-are-moving-towards-the-office situation.

She then flicked through the cameras until she found Coco in the East hall and Benn in the Left Corridor. Maria's hands started to tremble as the situation at hand dawned on her. They _were_ moving towards her and they didn't look pleased to see her.}

M.S: Oh my God... Am... Am I going to die? I don't want to die!

{Maria panicked, she was scared. When she was told that the Night shift was hard she didn't think they meant it like this! She checked on Coco and it seemed she had moved into the hallway which could only mean...

Maria's gaze travelled to the left door. Could Benn be there and what did he want if he was? Her hand slowly travelled to the light switch and with a soft _click_ it turned on.}

Benn: Pick-a-boo!

M.S: [Screams in terror and slams the door switch.] I..I'm going to die!

Coco: Hey there, did you forget about me? **I'M STILL HERE...**

M.S: KYAAAAAA! [Slams the door switch]

{Maria started to sob, it was only 5am and it already looked like things were turning against her. She looked at the tablet and saw that her power was at 40%. Maybe she could hole up in the office for the last hour?}

...Silence...

M.S: A..Are they... Gone?

{Maria went to the light switch of the right door and pressed it. No shadow, did that mean Coco had left? Maria decided not to risk it, it couldn't be long before 6am by now. So Maria sat back down in her chair and decided to wait. Maybe she could make it?}

M.S: Oh Jesus Christ what have I gotten myself into?

{And at that very moment the bell for 6am rang, surprising Maria but she then proceeded to sob. That... Was close}

M.S: Oh thank goodness.. I can go home!

{And with that she opened the doors and walked into the Main Stage Room. She couldn't believe that something so innocent looking can turn out to be so sinister. She shook her head and walked to the exit.

One night down, five to go. This... Was going to be one HELL of an adventure. That she knew for a fact.}

/

 _Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you liked it and if you did please do leave a nice comment. Until next time guys, see you soon! :)_


	3. Chapter 2 - Say Hello To Tyrone

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: Two -** Say Hello To Tyrone

...

Night 2, 11:50am Tyrone & Friends Pizzeria

Coco: Ty you had to see the look on her face when she saw Benn and I at the doors! It was hilarious!

Benn: Heh, it was rather amusing now that I think about it.

Tyrone: Hmmm it sounds like you two definitely had your fun last night.

Coco: Yep! And tonight things will be even better!

Lilly: [Comes online and yawns] What am I missing?

Benn: Ah Evenin' Lil. Coco and I scared the new Night Guard last night. It was pretty funny.

Coco: It was super funny!

Lilly: [Laughs] Okay, okay! And please do tell us about it.

Tyrone: Apparently the new Night Guard is a women and I believe it may have been her first time as a Night Watchwoman.

Lilly: A female Night Guard? Peculiar... But there's a first time for everything.

Coco: Amen to that.

Benn: So boss man, what's the plan?

Tyrone: [Smiles/chuckles] The plan, my friends, is... It's time that Lilly and I had some fun.

...12am, in the Office...

*Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Click*

P.G: Hello, hello hello? Howdy and congratulations on survivin' the first night. See I knew ya had it in ya. Haha. Well anyway I won't babble on as long as I did last time.

Now what I forgot ta tell ya is that the animatronics, when in free roaming mode at night, don't recognize humans as humans. Instead they see ya as endoskeletons without a costume on. And ya see that ain't allowed in the Pizzeria, it's fer safety precautions.

Anyway since it ain't allowed the animatronics will see to it that ya'll are "fitted up". So they'll try and stuff ya in one of those suits. And as ya know this will cause... Death.

Well apart from that ya'll are doin' a bang up job, so keep it up! And as usual good luck and stay safe.

*Click*

{It was another quite night in the Pizzeria, Maria had sat down in her chair and sighed. It was 2am and now her 2nd night on the job and you could say she wasn't exactly ecstatic.}

M.S: [Sighs] Well, I did promise both the Manager and my family that I would complete a full week here... And I can't break that promise now. [Groans] What exactly did I sign myself up for?

{So with that Maria picked up the tablet and officially started her shift. The first place she checked was the Main Stage cam, thankful all 3 were there. Then she checked on Tyrone, he was still there too. Maria sighed in relief, so far so good.}

...In the Main Stage room...

Tyrone: [Activates and looks over to the Stage] Lilly? Are you ready?

Lilly: [Activates] I am ready, lets do this!

Tyrone: When the clock strikes 3am we shall make our move.

Lilly: Understood.

Coco: [Activates] What about Benn and I? What can we do?

Benn: [Activates] Distraction. We could be decoys until the point of your arrival.

Tyrone: [Nods] Then that is our plan. We move out in 5 minutes.

L, B and C: Yeah!

...Back in the Office, 3am...

M.S: Ah here we go they're moving now.

{The tablet cameras had started glitching, allowing Maria to know that they were on the move. 2 minutes later and it cleared up, revealing that Benn and Coco had both moved off the Stage.}

M.S: Oh.. Oh my! I didn't think two would move at the same time! [Whimpers]

{Maria began to realise that the further on she progresses the harder each night will become. And the reason for this was because _they were after her_ and once they got her they would kill her! The very thought of that made her spine shiver. Here we go again!}

M.S: No! I won't be scared this time! I... I have to be brave! [Whimpers] Oh my God...

{It was now 4am and things started to get a lot more interesting. By this point in the night Tyrone had activated, Lilly had moved off of the stage, Coco was in the Arcade and Benn was in the Left Corridor again. Their plan was on a role! It wouldn't be long before things _really_ get interesting.}

...With Tyrone and Lilly...

Lilly: Tyrone. It is time for us to move out.

Tyrone: [Nods] Lets go and have our fun.

{Tyrone then moves off of the Stage and waits at the left doorway. Lilly walks to the right doorway and nods to Tyrone. It was now time for the Night Guard to say hello to Tyrone and Lilly.}

...Back in the Office...

{Maria had closed the left door by now, having seen Benn there once more. She checked her power and it was at 30%. Nearly 5am and she was at 30%... That wasn't good.}

M.S: Huh? Holy cow! When did Tyrone move!? This can't be a good thing...

{Maria stared at the Tiger and Lioness they were up to something, that much she knew. Deciding to take a risk, she opened the left door and pressed the light... Nothing. Benn had left and it seemed Lilly hadn't arrived yet. Thank goodness.}

M.S: Okay, it's 5am now and it looks like things are -

(Tyrone laughs in the distance)

M.S: N..Nevermind.

...Back with Tyrone...

Tyrone: [Thinks] **This is too easy. Heh, who knew girls were so easy to scare? Now it's time for me to get up close and personal.**

{Tyrone smirks as he starts his decent down the Right Corridor, tonight they were going to win but they had to be fast. It will be 6am in less than 10 minutes.

He arrived outside of the door and smirked, he could see her cowering in there. She was so fragile, so weak, so... So... Beautiful. Wait! Why was he thinking that!? He had a mission for God's sake, he couldn't be thinking such things!}

Tyrone: [Shakes head and thinks] **Come on Tyrone! Get you're head in the game, you're so close! You can't screw this up now!**

{Tyrone sighed and loomed at the doorway, just a little longer!}

M.S: Ah, it's nearly 6am... Finally! Hmmm?

{Maria finally spots Tyrone at the door and her entire body froze. She hasn't seem him this close before... It was terrifying! She saw Tyrone smile at her and she knew it was over. 10% power and him at the doorway, one could only fear the unstoppable.

Until... The bell for 6am rang. Surprising both her and Tyrone. Maria heard him growl and watched as he stalked back to his Corner. Maria sighed in relief... Another night complete!}

M.S: Night 2 is finally out of the way! I'm doing pretty well for a newbie.

/

 _Thanks for reading the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Also a big shoutout to:_

 _IndioGamer The Pirate Fox_

 _For helping me with the cover art. Until next time guys. Bye!_


	4. Chapter 3 - Learning More About You

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: Three** \- Learning More About You

 **WARNING:** **This chapter contains strong language, read at your own content.**

...

Night 3, 12am Tyrone & Friends Pizzeria

*Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Click*

P.G: Hello? Hello, hello? Howdy there! Wow, night 3 already you're doin' pretty good fer yerself. Anywho I just want ta leave ya with a quick update.

The company told me that the Spring models in the Backroom? They apparently were apart of a restaurant called Tyrone and Benn's Diner . They were quite the duo back in the day and I personally think it's amazin' that they're still together.

Anywho welcome ta night 3 of yer job here at the Pizzeria. And with that goodnight and good luck.

*Click*

M.S: Huh, not much information this time. Still 12am, I guess that the nights become longer the longer I survive. [Sigh] If only I knew what really happened here...

{It was now night 3 of Maria's job at the Pizzeria, it had been going rather well for her so far. Apart from a few close calls with the animatronics things couldn't be better. But now Maria wanted to know more, if only the animatronics weren't hostile. Then she could communicate with them.}

M.S: Hmmm, who could I talk to though? They all seem hostile and unwilling to talk. Come on Maria think, who haven't you seen in a while? [Thinks then gasps] Benn! Maybe he will talk to me!

{So with that thought in mind Maria decided to face up to her fears and go to Benn. It was highly risky but it needed to be done! Maria took a deep breath and stood up from her chair. She walked to the left door and paused, there was no going back now!

So Maria shook her head and started to walk down the Left Corridor until she arrived in the Stage room. Everyone still appeared to be offline... At least for the time being anyway. Maria then walked over to the stage and looked at Benn... Here we go!}

M.S: [Whispers] Psstt! Benn! Wake up! Pssssttttt Benn!

Benn: [Grumbles as he comes online] Huh? What... What time is it?

M.S: [Still whispering] Shhhhhh! Please, keep your voice down!

Benn: What in the? Hey... What are yo-

{Maria cuts him off by rushing onto the stage and covering his mouth. She had a desperate look on her face, she could NOT afford to be caught now!}

M.S: [Whispers hastily] Please I beg of you, keep your voice down! I only wish to speak with you!

Benn: [Sighs in annoyance and whispers] Fine, what's the deal lady?

M.S: [Whispers] Thank you. I need for you to follow me into the Office, we can speak there.

Benn: [Whispers] This had better be important lady otherwise you'll know about it!

M.S: [Whispers] It is, don't you worry about that.

{With that Benn and Maria left the Stage room and headed back to the Office. That went better than expected.}

...Back in the Office, 1am...

Benn: Alright Night Guard spill the beans! What's the deal?

M.S: Okay and thank you Benn, for coming with me.

Benn: Sure, sure... Now out with it before I go back the way I came!

M.S: [Thinks] **He isn't very patient is he? Oh my...** [End of thought] I'm sorry I'll explain it to you now. You see Benn, since I arrived here I've become more and more curious as to what exactly took place in your past. What happened to the kids that were kidnapped and murdered? All I want is information... That's all.

Benn: [Blinks] Ohhh... I, guess that makes sense.

M.S: So... Will you cooperate with me?

Benn: It depends.

M.S: On what?

Benn: On what I get out of it if I do tell you what you need to know.

M.S: Oh... Well, what do you want?

Benn: [Thinks] I want... [Idea] I want you to help me with a situation I happen to have gotten myself into.

M.S: And that would be... What?

Benn: [Blushes and mutters] A girl situation.

M.S: Go on... I won't laugh, I promise. [Crosses her heart]

Benn: [Blushes some more and sighs] I... Err... I kinda... Maybe... Got a crush on... Coco... There I said it!

M.S: Awww that's so cute!

Benn: I...Is it a deal or not!?

M.S: *Giggles* It's a deal.

Benn: G..Good! [Coughs] Then you will have my cooperation!

M.S: [Smiles] Thanks Benn, this means a lot to me.

Benn: [Blushes a little] W..Whatever!

...Meanwhile back in the Stage room...

Lilly: Hey Coco, where's Benn?

Coco: I dunno, I only just came online silly.

Lilly: Hmmm... Tyrone! Tyrone!

Tyrone: [Mutters] What?

Lilly: Have you seen Benn?

Tyrone: Benn's gone?

Coco: Take that as a 'nope'!

Lilly: Then where is he? He couldn't be going for the Night Guard already can he?

Tyrone: It's unlike him to do such a thing. This is strange... Very strange indeed.

Coco: So what do we do? Wait until he comes back?

Lilly: No, we must look for him. We must know where he is.

Tyrone: Agreed.

Coco: Lets move it or lose it!

...Back in the Office...

Benn: Okay so here's the gig, a long time ago back in 1882 there were 4 children. These 4 kids came to the Pizzeria one day to have some fun however little did those kids know what would happen after that day.

The next day each of the 4 kids were kidnapped and one by one they were killed in the Backstage room of this very Pizzeria. And those children were then stuffed in an animatronic suit, this was to get rid of the evidence of the killings. And now we roam... Seeking revenge and peace...

M.S: [Gasps] That's horrible! You poor things! You must be so scared and alone...

Benn: Yeah it's not the greatest past but at least we have each other in this place.

Coco: BENN! THERE YOU ARE!

Benn: AHHH! BLOODY HELL! Coco! You scared the crap out of me!

Coco: Benn why are you at the Office at 3am!? It's not like you to act by yourself!

Benn: I didn't come here on my own accord you know!

Coco: Then why are you here!?

Benn: The Night Guard asked me to come here!

Coco: You didn't have to go!

Benn: I know that!

M.S: CALM DOWN!

...

M.S: Thank you! Now then, if you would both kindly sit down and let me explain the situation at hand.

{Benn and Coco both sit on the floor of the Office, both still a little angry and confused.}

M.S: Now then... Coco, I asked Benn to come to the Office because I wanted to learn more about your past.

Coco: Ohhh, I guess you would wonder about that. Did you tell her?

Benn: I did.

Coco: Huh, go figure.

M.S: Oh and Coco, Benn wants to tell you something.

Benn: Ehhh!?

Coco: What is Benn?

Benn: You want me to do it now!?

M.S: [Nods] It is time.

Benn: [Sighs] C...Coco?

Coco: Hmmmmmm?

Benn: [Blushes] I... I... [Sigh] I... Love you...

Coco: [Blinks and blushes] R..Really?

Benn: [Nods] Uh huh.

M.S: Dawwwwwww.

Lilly: Oh, there you two are.

Coco: EYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lilly! You gave me a heart attack!

Lilly: Apologies I did not intend on scaring you.

Benn: Where's Tyrone?

Tyrone: Here.

M.S: Oh hello, [Stands up and bows] it's a pleasure to meet you.

Tyrone: [Blinks and blushes] I..It's a pleasure to meet you too.

M.S: My name is Maria Smith but you can call me Maria.

Coco: Nice to meet ya!

Lilly: Indeed

Benn: [Nods] I agree, it's nice to meet you.

Tyrone: Maria? Hmmm, it's a pleasure...

...A few hours later, 5am...

Coco: Benn?

Benn: Hmm?

Coco: Did you mean what you said?

Benn: [Blushes] Yeah, I meant it.

Coco: T..That's really sweet of you Benn.

Benn: [Smiles] Thanks, though I doubt you feel the same way.

Coco: Benn...

{And before Benn could answer Coco had pressed herself against him and kissed him... Right on the lips!}

Benn: [Blinks in surprise then blushes] **Coco... You do feel the same way.** [Smiles] **I love you...**

...A few minutes later...

Coco: *Chu~* I love you too you silly rabbit!

Benn: [Chuckles] Thank you Coco.

...

M.S: Dawwwwwww! Feel the love!

/

Thanks for reading. I know that this was bit of a weird chapter but I hope you like it anyways! Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 4 - Meet The Spring Locks Pt 1

Seeing Things Through Their Eyes

Chapter: Four - Meet The Spring Locks!

...

Night 4, 12am Tyrone & Friends Pizzeria

/In the Backroom/

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*

{All was silent in the Backroom, the only thing that you could hear was the slow dripping of water in the distance. This room had been left abandoned for nearly 20 years and the reason for that is the old Spring models that sit in this very room.

A few moments passed and all was still... Until the sound of old gears warming up started to fill the silence. And not 5 minutes later and it was over, silence took its toll once more before it was disturbed by the sound of groaning.}

Spring Tyrone: [Groans] W...Where... Am I?

{It was Spring Tyrone, he had finally managed to come online after nearly 20 years of being offline. He slowly sat up, his joints groaning in protest as he did. You could say it was quite the feat to sit up after nearly 20 years of being layed on the ground.}

Spring Tyrone: Ohh my joints are killing me! But... The question remains. Where am I?

{Spring Tyrone scanned his surroundings, he was unable to recognize anything around him. He knew then that he was no longer in his Diner but somewhere unknown.}

Spring Tyrone: What is this place? It is not my home, that is a fact. And where... Is Benn?

{Spring Tyrone then realized that SpringBenn wasn't there. Spring Tyrone continued to scan the dark room until he saw the ruined outline of his partner.}

Spring Tyrone: Benn! [Reaches out but to no avail] Urghh, damn it! If... Only I could move without anything threatening to snap on me!

{Spring Tyrone sighed in annoyance, he may be old but he was persistent! If he could somehow find some oil or wake SpringBenn then maybe he could bloody well get somewhere!}

Spring Tyrone: The odds of me finding oil in the dark is depressingly low so I need to find a way to wake Benn... [Idea] Only one thing to do... Benn! Benn! Please, wake up! Benn!

{Spring Tyrone yelled, he knew it was pointless but it was the only thing he could do. And just as he was about to give up the sound of gears grinding suddenly filled the room.}

Spring Tyrone: Benn? Benn are you awake?

...A moment of silence...

SpringBenn: T-Tyrone? I-Is that... You?

Spring Tyrone: Benn! Oh thank the Lord you're okay!

SpringBenn: L-Long time, n-no see... Partner.

Spring Tyrone: What's the damage? ARE you okay?

SpringBenn: [Grunts] You could say... *Sparks fly* I've h-had b-better days...

Spring Tyrone: Benn... I'm sorry. It's my fault that we're in this situation... Please, forgive me...

SpringBenn: I-It's not your f-fault Ty... If a-anything, it was t-the c-c-company that landed us h-here...

Spring Tyrone: Maybe... Benn, I'm sorry tha-

SpringBenn: Tyrone! P-Please, listen to m-me. When I t-tell you i-it's not your fault... T-Then its N-NOT your f-fault. We've b-been here f-for years, s-so decay is expected. I don't w-want you blaming y-yourself for the s-state I'm in. S-So please Ty... D-Don't blame yourself... I hate it when you do that...

Spring Tyrone: Benn...

{The two were silent for a moment, Spring Tyrone knew that his friend was right. He couldn't always blame himself for the things that happen. He couldn't stop it and that was fine but every time he thought about it he couldn't help but feel guilty.}

...1am...

SpringBenn: Ty? A-Are you o-okay?

Spring Tyrone: Hmmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine.

SpringBenn: [Sigh] Ty, a-are you sure t-that y-you're okay?

Spring Tyrone: I... I'm sorry Benn, I just... Can't...

SpringBenn: Ohhh... Hehehe... Hahahahaha!

Spring Tyrone: B-Benn! Your laughing!

SpringBenn: Oh Ty, you are a s-stubborn old cat b-but I wouldn't change that f-for the world.

Spring Tyrone: What are you saying?

SpringBenn: I'm saying t-that y-y-you're a kind hearted guy a-and asking you n-not to worry about me... I-Is like asking f-for you not to b-be yourself. [Smiles] And we c-can't h-have that now... C-Can we?

Spring Tyrone: [Smiles] Hmmm, I guess you're right Benn. Thank you.

SpringBenn: No p-problem buddy. N-Now, how d-do we g-get out of here?

Spring Tyrone: I thought you'd never ask.

/Meanwhile in the Office, 1:15am/

P.G: Hello, hello hello? Howdy and welcome to night 4 of your job at Tyrone & Friends Pizzeria. I have ta say that most people don't make it this far so ya'll could say I'm more than surprised. But anyway that ain't the point...

The company here informed me that the old Spring models have been in that Backroom fer nearly 20 years. And apparently they still may be functional, despite being left ta rot back there fer years. So if ya happen ta seem 'em then I recommend that ya try ta stay away. They are highly dangerous so it's best fer ya health and safety.

Now then tomorrow night will be my last night so you won't be hear from me on night 6. So the company would like ta thank ya fer your time here. You've been a valued member. Until next time, good luck and see ya tomorrow.

{Maria had been sat in the Office for about 1 hour and 15 minutes with no activity to report. The Phone Guy had given her some rather interesting information this time around and now she was waiting for the action to begin.}

M.S: [Sighs] It sure is peaceful tonight, maybe I should go explore the Backroom while I have nothing to do. I'm sure that the guys won't mind if I check it out.

{With that Maria walked out of the Office and into the Right Corridor, it couldn't be far to the Backroom from here right? She walked down the hallway until she entered the Stage room, surprisingly everyone was still offline. This could be an advantage she could use!

Maria looked around the silent room until she noticed the "Employee Only" door next to the Stage. So she walked over to it and opened the door... And to no surprise it was pitch black in there.}

M.S: Typical, I hope that there's a light switch near by.

{Maria entered the room and began to feel the walls for a switch and it wasn't long before she brushed against it and felt it click.}

*Click*

{The room lit up after a few seconds later and Maria was astounded. Never had she seen so many animatronic parts in one place! This was the Backstage room but it also seemed to be where the animatronics were repaired. Maria then began to scan the room for anything of value.

That's when she saw a second door near the back of the room. Could that lead to the Backroom? Only one way to find out!}

M.S: Okay, that door looks like it may lead somewhere I just need to find out where.

{Maria walked over to the door and pressed her hand against it, the metal door slowly opened with an audiable creak. She looked back for a second, just to check that the animatronics hadn't awoken, before deciding to walk down the stairs. Hopefully this won't turn out to be a fool's errand.}

/Back in the Backroom/

Creak~

SpringBenn: D-Did you hear t-that?

Spring Tyrone: It was hard not to.

SpringBenn: W-Who could be coming d-down here after y-years of leaving us h-here to rot?

Spring Tyrone: I don't know but it sounds like they're coming this way. Better go limp just to be on the safe side.

SpringBenn: [Nods] Good i-idea.

{By the time the both of them had went limp the mysterious figure had entered the dark/damp room.}

M.S: Hmmm, this room is pretty dark... It's so hard too see, I hope there's a light down here.

{The mysterious figure was none other than Maria, she hadn't heard the conversation between Spring Tyrone and SpringBenn nor had she seen them either. She began to walk forward to try and find something that would help her see but then she suddenly tripped. Falling onto her knees with a cry of pain, that hurt!}

M.S: Oww! That really hurt! What... What did I trip over?

{Maria stood up on her aching legs as she looked around for thr object she had fallen over and that's when she finally saw it. The lifeless body of Spring Tyrone, she gasped in shock. How... How was this possible?}

M.S: [Kneels down] P-Pardon me... Are you online?

Spring Tyrone: [Opens his eyes] Yes...

M.S: [Blinks in surprise] Oh hello, my name is Maria Smith I work here as the Night Guard. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr?

Spring Tyrone: Please, call me Spring Tyrone.

M.S: It's nice to meet you Spring Tyrone, what on Earth are you doing down here?

Spring Tyrone: We.

M.S: Huh?

Spring Tyrone: My partner is behind you.

{Maria turns around to see the horrible ruins of which was SpringBenn, his body was ruined in so many places it was a wonder that he was even able to come online. Maria gasped and walked over to the still bunny, the poor fellow.}

M.S: Oh my God... Is he alright?

SpringBenn: H-He is indeed...

M.S: Oh! You startled me... What's you're name?

SpringBenn: S-SpringBenn.

M.S: It's nice to meet you SpringBenn, my name is Maria Smith but you can call me Maria.

SpringBenn: I-It's very n-nice to meet you.

M.S: What are the two of you doing down here?

Spring Tyrone: That is a long story...

SpringBenn: O-One we tend n-not to speak a-about.

M.S: Oh... My apologies.

Spring Tyrone: So you're the Night Guard here hmm?

M.S: Yes that's right.

SpringBenn: N-Night Guard? Huh...

Spring Tyrone: What is this place called?

M.S: Tyrone & Friends Pizzeria.

SpringBenn: A-At least one t-thing didn't change.

Spring Tyrone: I see... How long has it been since this place first opened?

M.S: Oh nearly 20 years, why do you ask?

SpringBenn: Nearly 20 y-years? D-Damn... We've b-been h-here for quite the w-while then.

Spring Tyrone: It seems so...

M.S: So will you tell me what happened to you two?

Spring Tyrone: What do you say old friend, do we tell her?

SpringBenn: ... V-Very well, s-she can know.

M.S: Thank you, I promise I won't tell anyone else what happened.

SpringBenn: T-That... Is very k-kind of you.

/

 _To be continued in Part 2!_


	6. Chapter 5 - Meet The Spring Locks Pt 2

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: Five** \- Meet The Spring Locks Pt 2

 **WARNING** **: Contains strong language, read at your own content**.

...Tyrone  & Friends Pizzeria, Night 4, 3am...

SpringBenn: A-Alright, our s-story begins back in 1879...

/Flashback, 1879 Tyrone and Benn's Diner/

SpringBenn: Hey, hey, hey boys and girls and welcome to Tyrone and Benn's Diner. Where fantasy and fun come to life! My name's Benn!

Tyrell: And my name is Tyrell but you can call me Tyrone! There's plenty of fun things to do here at the Diner.

SpringBenn: Such as?

Tyrell: Hahaha oh Benn, you of all people should know that by now. But there's games, the party room and we can't forget the pizza!

SpringBenn: You can't eat pizza all the time you know! There's a healthy option for those kids that don't want our specialty.

Tyrell: That's right Benn, now enjoy your stay at our special little Diner! It's gonna be a bomb!

SpringBenn: Explosive!

Darren O'Heart: [Thinks] _Pathetic... It's the same thing day in, day out. They should just cut the crap already! Urghh, why am I still working in this dump? It's stupid really and yet look at those kids out there, hording around the animatronics like flies to a web!_

{The children could be seen standing in front of the stage, cheering and singing along to the beat. Darren stared at them from his seat at the near back of the room, he was the Day Guard here and he HATED it. If only he could make it all just... Die away! Wait... Die away! That was it! He could stop it all, but how?}

D.H: [Smirks] Time to see just how safe you animatronics really are! Hahahahaha!

...Later that night...

D.H: Heh, that was easy enough. Now then, to make things interesting!

{Darren had snuck into the Diner at 11:55pm, he knew that they activated at 12am. He knew that was due to the free roaming mode that activates at night. Darren had his tool kit with him, his plan was to sabotage the animatronics and make the company look bad. So he walked to the duo and placed the tool kit down. You could say he knew a thing or two about robotics.

About 10 minutes later and Darren was done. It was 12:05am but the animatronics remained inactive. That was due to him turning off the free roaming mode while he made the "adjustments". All was going to plan!}

...The next day, 9am...

Tyrell: H-H-Hey everybody! A-A-And welcome to T-Tyrone and Benn's Diner. M-My name is Tyrell!

SpringBenn: H-Hi g-g-guys my name's Benn and w-w-welcome to our Diner! W-We hope that you kiddies h-ha - **DIE** have fun w-while your here!

Tyrell: That's r-right Benn! W-W-What truly matters is t-t-that everyone **SUFFERS** h-has a fun time.

SpringBenn: W-Whose ready t-to f-f-follow me **TO YOUR DEATHS** i-in our usual s-sing along? I know I-I'm ready to g-get **BLOODY** groovy!

Tyrell: Y-You can count m-me in! Y-You know I just l-love to s-s- **KILL** sing!

SpringBenn: Is e-everyone ready? **PLEASE RUN** On t-t-three! 1... 2... 3!

{But all of a sudden the duo deactivated, leaving the audience in an awkward silence. Never had they seen such a horrible display! Darren smirked from the shadows, looks like everything went as planned.

However just as Darren was about to slip away, SpringBenn reactivated. But he was... Different. Benn was glitching pretty badly and his eyes were pitch black. That... Wasn't good.}

D.H: [Thinks] _What the Hell is that idiot doing? Heh, just goes to show how pathetic todays tech really is._

{Benn then walked off of the Stage, he had this ability already but this time it wasn't for the original purpose. The children around him didn't seem to realise the danger and the adults shrugged it off as a one-off. However they were wrong. Very wrong.

Benn looked at the children surrounding him and knelt down. He was now facing a little boy who only seemed to smile and laugh in delight. Benn then picked up the child so he was now resting against his chest. No-one could have seen what happened next coming. That was for sure.

For a brief moment nothing happened but just as the moment settled everything blurred into something... Horrific. Benn had lifted the child until he was in front of his face and with one quick movement...

*CRACK! Cruuunnnccchhh!*

And for another brief moment everyone stared in horrified shock before panicking and screaming. Even Darren himself didn't see this coming... Now THIS was bad!}

D.H: Oh no... Oh no! Crap this is bad! Urghh damn animatronic! Damn it!

{With that Darren ran off, never to be seen or heard from again.}

/End of Flashback/

SpringBenn: After that w-we were s-shut down and transferred h-here. W-Where we w-were left to rot f-for 20 years.

M.S: Oh my God, that's horrible! I can't imagine why someone would do something like that! Then again this does answer a lot of my questions so I thank you for that.

Spring Tyrone: We are glad that you understand the stakes of our situation. Just promise that it won't leave this room.

M.S: I promise. [Crosses heart] So... Tyrell is you're real name?

Spring Tyrone: [Blushes slightly] Yes, but I haven't been called that for years... As you should know.

SpringBenn: M-May I ask a f-f-favour of you?

M.S: What is it?

Spring Tyrone: We... We are unable to move due to our joints rusting up. Could you... Maybe... Help us find some oil?

M.S: Sure! It's the least I can do after all.

SpringBenn: Thank you.

...Back upstairs, in the Backstage room...

{It was now 5am and things still seemed to be quiet. So Maria looked around before properly entering the room and closing the door behind her. Now then... Back to the task at hand!}

Coco: Oh there you are! Where have you been?

M.S: EYAAAAAA! BLOODY HELL, ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?

Coco: Hehe, sorry Maria! We were just wondering were you were that's all.

M.S: [Sighs] Jeeze... [Coughs] I was just exploring the rest of the Pizzeria, I felt like there was more to see. You know?

Coco: Ohhhhh, that makes sense! Should I tell the guys that or what?

M.S: [Nods] Yeah, that would save me the hassle.

Coco: Okie dokie! See ya around!

...

M.S: [Sigh] That was a close one!

{After Coco had left Maria began her search for oil. This was also kind of Storage room so there should be some oil in here... Somewhere.

And after about 10 minutes of searching later she finally came across a full can of oil. Maria smiled in glee, now she could finally help her new friends!}

/Back in the Backroom/

M.S: Hey guys, sorry I took so long. It was hard to find any decent oil upstairs.

Spring Tyrone: It's okay, at least you came back like you said you'd be.

SpringBenn: Indeed. W-We owe y-you a d-dept of g-g-gratitude, thank you.

M.S: Don't be silly, you don't owe me anything. I'm just glad I could help.

Spring Tyrone: [Smiles] Now then, let us get on with it shall we?

{So with that Maria walked over to Spring Tyrone and proceeded to oil his rusted joints. It took a little while but now he was able to move his limbs at will. Maria then moved onto SpringBenn and did the same until he too was able to

move freely. Finally it was done! Freedom at last!}

M.S: How do you feel?

Spring Tyrone: Amazing! I haven't felt like this in such a long time!

SpringBenn: I k-know what y-y-you mean. This feels g-great!

M.S: [Extends her hand] Here, let me help you to your feet.

{Spring Tyrone grasped the offered hand and was slowly brought to his feet. Maria stayed with him for a moment, just to make sure he wouldn't fall over before stepping back.}

M.S: Hehe look at you! You're standing up! How does that feel?

Spring Tyrone: In all honesty it feels strange but amazing at the same time. You should try this my friend.

SpringBenn: L-Lets give i-it a shot.

{Maria knelt down and helped SpringBenn to sit up before readjusting her grip and bringing the old bunny to his feet. He wobbled a bit but was able to hold his ground.}

M.S: [Steps away] Hows this?

SpringBenn: Y-You're right Ty, t-t-this does feel s-strange yet... G-Grand all a-at once.

M.S: I'm glad I was able to help you progress in such a way. Now lets see if you can walk okay?

Spring Tyrone: Let us do this!

/

 _I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 of Seeing Things Through Their Eyes. Stay tuned for Chapter 6 to see what happens next!_


	7. Chapter 6 - Meet And Greet!

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: Six** \- Meet And Greet!

...

Tyrone & Friends Pizzeria, Night 5, 12am

/In the Backroom/

M.S: Hey guys I'm back! How are you two feeling?

Spring Tyrone: Never better thank you my dear.

SpringBenn: [Nods in agreement] W-We've never f-f-felt so... Free.

M.S: [Smiles] Have you been practising like I suggested?

Spring Tyrone: We have indeed and we feel that we have made a grand amount of progress.

SpringBenn: Would y-you like to w-watch us?

M.S: I would love to!

{It was another night here at the Pizzeria, Maria felt happy that she was able to make so many new friends! Even though it was her last night here she had plans to make it special.

So Maria had met up with the Spring models in the Backroom, her plan involved them meeting with the new generation which was back upstairs. She had yet to tell them this but as soon as everything was in place then she would reveal everything.

Anyway Spring Tyrone and SpringBenn showed the young Night Guard their progress since the night before. They had improved massively! Maria then knew it was time to tell the two the news.}

M.S: Okay guys, I want to tell you something.

Spring Tyrone: Oh, what is it Maria?

M.S: I was thinking that... Maybe you and Benn would like to.. Meet the new generation?

SpringBenn: Y-You want us t-to meet the new g-generation?

M.S: Yes?

Spring Tyrone: That... Is actually quite a good idea.

SpringBenn: I-It is?

M.S: It is?

Spring Tyrone: Yes, it is. Firstly Benn, think of the positive outcomes. We'll be out of this Backroom for a whole day!

SpringBenn: I d-didn't think of i-it like that. T-That is p-pretty good!

Spring Tyrone: See? That's the spirit! Secondly we'll be able to see what we've missed, how much has changed and if the schematics of the building have changed.

SpringBenn: W-When do we g-g-go?

M.S: *Smiles and giggles* Thanks Tyrell, this means a lot to me.

Spring Tyrone: *Blushes* Not a problem and... Will you be calling me that a lot?

M.S: Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like it!

Spring Tyrone: No, no it's not that! It's just... It's been a while since I've heard that name.

M.S: Ah I see, well lets get you two upstairs and into the actual Pizzeria shall we?

SpringBenn: Lets d-do this t-thing!

/Upstairs, in the Backstage room/

M.S: Well here we are guys, we are in the upstairs part of the restaurant.

SpringBenn: [Deeply inhales then exhales] Ah, s-smell that f-fresh air!

Spring Tyrone: Someone is strangely enthusiastic.

SpringBenn: Hahahahaha! W-Well excuse me f-for being i-in a good mood.

M.S: Okay, okay calm down. We have yet to introduce you to the new generation.

Spring Tyrone: We know Maria, hehe. We owe you so much for doing this.

M.S: You're a stubborn one aren't you?

SpringBenn: She f-figures it out! Y-Yes, Ty is a s-s-stubborn cat and I h-had to find t-that out the hard w-way.

M.S: *Giggles* Okay, it's just about 2AM they'll be active by now. You wait here until I have their attention. Okay?

Both: Understood!

/In the Stage room with Maria/

M.S: Hey guys! Can I have your attention please?

Coco: Oh, Maria there you are! Where have you been hiding girl?

Lilly: It has been quite the while hasn't it?

Benn: You trying to avoid us or something?

Tyrone: Calm down, let her speak. Go on.

M.S: *Smiles* Thank you. Now I have something to both tell you and show you.

Coco: Ohhh, I wonder what it could be!

M.S: Firstly, I want to show you to my new friends. Come on out guys, it's time to say hello!

[The door opens and Spring Tyrone and SpringBenn walk out]

Spring Tyrone: Hello there

SpringBenn: *Waves* Hi!

M.S: This is Spring Tyrone and SpringBenn, the old Spring lock suits from downstairs.

Tyrone: Wow...

Coco: This. Is... AWESOME!

Tyrone: My name is Tyrone the Tiger, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Lilly: I am Lilly the Lioness, it is a honour to meet you.

Coco: I'm Coco the Chicken! How do ya do?

Benn: And I am Benn the Bunny, nice to meet ya.

SpringBenn: W-We have descendants? C-Cool!

Coco: Aww you poor thing, your in such bad shape! Worry not my friend for this guitarist is also a mechanic!

SpringBenn: Y-You wish t-to... Repair m-me?

Coco: Yep! So follow me back into the Backstage room, I'll fix you up in there!

SpringBenn: Very well.

[They both leave]

M.S: I didn't know she was a mechanic.

Benn: Oh yeah she is, helps to repair us during the night if we hurt ourselves. *Sigh* I love her so much.

Tyrone: *Chuckles* So what do you want to tell us Maria?

M.S: It's... Bad news.

Spring Tyrone: Oh? What sort of bad news?

M.S: *Sigh* This... This is my last night here.

All: WHA!?

Coco: [Comes into the room with SpringBenn] Your leaving?

M.S: Unfortunately yes, I can only work here for a week. I'm sorry.

Spring Tyrone: Holy cow! Benn look at you! It's like your a new bot!

SpringBenn: Yeah and I feel that way too.

Spring Tyrone: *Laughs* This is a miracle, how did she do this!?

Coco: Well you see, Benn and SpringBenn have similar models so I was able to use some of his spare parts on SpringBenn here.

Tyrone: I... We, can't believe that your leaving. We've gone through so much these past nights, it's just hard to believe we won't see you again.

M.S: I'm sure our paths will cross again some day.

Spring Tyrone: You will be missed.

Coco: Yeah, we'll miss ya so much!

M.S: I'll miss you too.

Tyrone: We will always remember you Maria, that is a promise.

M.S: Aww thanks Ty. *Kisses his cheek*

Coco: Ohhhhh!

Tyrone: *Blushes* Your welcome...

Lilly: Hopefully we will see you again soon Maria.

Benn: Yeah, I just got use to ya after all!

M.S: *Giggles* Don't worry, I promise that one day we will meet again.

SpringBenn: So... Your leaving?

M.S: Yes but once my shift ends, which won't be for another 2 or so hours.

Coco: Well lets have some fun! Make this the best last night ever!

/One epic party later, 6AM/

M.S: Best. Party. EVER!

Coco: Damn right!

SpringBenn: Hahahahaha! I remember back when we had parties like this! Now those where the days.

Spring Tyrone: Your telling me my friend!

M.S: Okay guys, time for a group picture!

Coco: I love pictures!

M.S: *Sets the camera and runs over* Say "Pizza"

All: Pizza!

*Click*

M.S: *Picks up the camera* Thanks everyone, this was the best night of my life. Thank you for everything!

Lilly: Goodbye Maria.

Coco: Bye!

Benn: See ya around.

Tyrone: Farewell.

Spring Tyrone: Goodbye my dear.

SpringBenn: Cya!

M.S: Goodbye, thank you for all that you've done.

All: Never forget!

M.S: I won't! Goodbye!

/

Thanks for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter! (Yep there's still more! Hehe) Until then, see you guys next time! :D


	8. Chapter 7 - See Us In The Daylight

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: Seven** \- See Us In The Daylight.

...

|||1 Year Later|||

...8am, Tyrone & Friends Pizza...

Manager Johnson: Ah, it's good to have you back Maria. Are you sure you don't want the Night shift again?

M.S: Yes sir I'm sure, thank you for the offer.

M J: *Smiles* Please, call me Andrew. But what brings you back here after so long?

M.S: Well, I guess you could say... I missed this place.

M J: Well I welcome you back on the companies behalf. The Day shift is a lot easier for some than the Night shift you see. Anyway all you need to do is make sure that the kids are safe and stay away from the Animatronics.

M.S: Thank you Andrew and I'll do my best!

M J: Good to hear it! Well good luck and I'll see you tonight.

M.S: Oh just a quick question before you go!

M J: Oh of course, what is it?

M.S: How long is my shift?

M J: Well you start at 8am and finish at 7pm, so 11 hours in total.

M.S: Thank you!

M J: Goodbye now.

{Maria was finally back after 1 year of being away, she was now working the Day shift. To be honest it felt great to be back! The familiar faces of her friends, their lively natures, their one-of-a-kind personalities... She was going to be able to see it all again!}

M.S: *Sighs happily* It feels so good to be back! Oh! It looks like Spring Tyrone and SpringBenn have been put up here as a new attraction. Aww good for them!

?: Mornin' Ma'am.

M.S: Oh, hello there. My name's Maria Smith, I'm the new Day Guard. Who are you?

J.T: Oh, my name's Jeremy Taylor. It's a pleasure to meet ya Maria.

M.S:[Shakes his hand] Same to you Jeremy, you new here too?

J.T: Nah, I've been workin' here for a year now.

M.S: Oh wow, so you helped bring those two up here? *Points to the Spring models*

J.T: Yes I did, to be honest I think we were all surprised by the conditions they were in when we found 'em. They looked like they were brand new! 20 years of being stuck in the Backroom and you look like a were only shipped in a day ago!

M.S: *Giggles* Who would of thought it?

J.T: I know! *Coughs* Well, welcome aboard anyway Maria.

M.S: *Smiles* Thank you. So, is it just you or is there someone else?

J.T: Just me. But now I have you here so, not by myself anymore!

M.S: *Laughs* So Jeremy, when do the kids come in?

J.T: Usually? At 9am, once we've sorted everything out and made sure that the Animatronics are oiled and functioning properly.

M.S: Oh that makes sense. Well, what's my jobs while I'm here?

J.T: Your job is to make sure that the Stage and the Animatronics are clean and to keep an eye on the children, make sure that they don't get too close to the Animatronics.

M.S: Ah okay! What about you?

J.T: I make sure that the Animatronics are well oiled and properly functioning, I make sure that there's plenty of food and drinks to last the day and I make sure to keep the floor litter free.

M.S: Wow, that's quite a lot!

J.T: Eh, you get use to it after a year.

M.S: Right then, we better get started!

J.T: *Smiles* Yes ma'am!

/Some time later, 8:45am/

M.S: [Wipes forehead] And done!

J.T: Same here! Ah the refreshing taste of teamwork, it's been quite a while.

M.S: *Nods* Now we're ready for the kids.

J.T: Yep! You know usually this takes me a full hour to do!

M.S: Whoa really? Dang! Well, at least we got it done with time to spare.

J.T: Ahh, it's nice to be able to have a break before work starts.

M.S: *Smiles* You know what? I'm really excited to see these guys perform!

J.T: You've never seen them perform before? Damn woman, where've you been?

M.S: *Grins* No and hiding in a dark corner of the World.

J.T: Hahahahaha! Well let me just tell ya, these guys are damn good at their jobs. Entertaining children for years and never getting old! It's amazing!

M.S: *Sighs* This is gonna be so cool!

/9am/

J.T: Well, it's time to get serious. See ya at lunch break Maria!

M.S: See ya Jeremy! " **He's such a nice guy!** "

...

M.S: Hello boys and girls! My name's Maria Smith and I would like to welcome you to Tyrone & Friends Pizzeria! Whose ready for a show?

Children: We are!

M.S: That's what I like to hear! And without further a do, let the show begin!

Children: *Cheer*

Lilly: Hello boys and girls, welcome to Tyrone & Friends Pizza. My name is Lilly the Lioness and these are my friends.

Coco: Hey everyone! It's your good friend Coco the Chicken here! Welcome back to another rocking show!

Benn: Hey, hey, hey boys and girls! Benn the Bunny at your service, I hope your hungry for we have quite the appetizer today!

Lilly: And of course there's our good friend over in Tyrone's Corner. Lets call him out kids! All together now: Tyrone!

Children: Tyrone!

Lilly: Again, I don't think he heard us! Tyrone!

Children: Tyrone!

Tyrone: Hello everyone! Tyrone the Tiger here, welcome to my special little Corner! I hope you kids like magic, for it'll get magical later on!

Children:Yay!

M.S: " **Wow, this is pretty cool! I can't wait to hear Lilly sing, Coco play her guitar and to see Tyrone perform magic! This is so awesome!** "

J.T: This is pretty cool isn't it?

M.S: Oh Jeremy, you startled me! But yes, this is amazing!

J.T: See? I told you! It never gets old!

M.S: So how about Spring Tyrone and SpringBenn? Don't they perform?

J.T: Oh no not yet, for the time being the kids can admire them from afar.

M.S: Too bad, I wanted to see them perform.

J.T: I'm sure we will eventually Maria.

Lilly: Now its time for our first song of the day! Does anyone remember what its called?

Children: You are my sunshine!

M.S: Wow, I haven't heard that song in years!

Coco: That's right kiddies! Get ready to sing along to the beat! For we're about to begin!

Benn: 1... 2... 3!

Lilly: [Sings] You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey; you never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away!

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms, but when I awoke dear. I was mistaken so I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey; you never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey; you never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away!

Children: Yayyy!

M.S: " **Holy cow Lilly is an amazing singer!** "

J.T: What do you think Maria?

M.S: She's awesome!

J.T: I know right! She's got quite the talent!

/Later, 12:30pm/

J.T: So... How exactly did you survive 5 nights here? Hardly any do it you know!

M.S: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

J.T: Try me!

M.S: *Sighs* Okay, but promise not to tell anyone else about this.

J.T: I promise!

M.S: I... I made friends with the Animatronics.

J.T: You Wha!?

M.S: Told you, you believe me.

J.T: No, I do! It's just... I didn't think it was possible!

M.S: Want me to prove it?

J.T: Yes!

M.S: Okay, but after the kids have left. They can't know about this.

J.T: Understood!

/7pm, After hours/

J.T: Right, I'm ready!

M.S: Go hide behind that corner, if Tyrone sees you he won't do anything.

J.T: *Nods and runs off to hide*

...

M.S: *Looks at Tyrone and sighs* Here we go... [Clears throat] Ty? Tyrone? Hello?

Tyrone: [Activates] Hmmmm?

M.S: *Smiles* Hey big guy, long time no see!

Tyrone: *Blinks* Do... I know you?

M.S: Oi you cheeky cat! It hasn't been that long!

Tyrone: No, I'm serious. Do I know you?

M.S: *Frowns* It's me Ty, Maria.

Tyrone: Maria? *Pauses for a moment before his eyes widen in shock* Maria Smith? No way! Get out! You came back!?

M.S: *Grins* Surprise!

Tyrone: *Runs off of his Stage and hugs Maria* Oh my sweet Lord, I can't believe that you came back!

M.S: *Laughs* I missed you too Ty!

Tyrone: *Lets go* Hey guys! Maria's back!

Coco: [Activates] Maria? *Sees her* Maria! OMG no way!

M.S: It's good to see you too Coco.

Lilly: [Activates] It's good to have you back Maria.

Benn: [Activates] We knew that you'd keep your promise Maria!

M.S: Hehehe! So how about the guests of honour over there? Don't I get a "hi" from them too?

Tyrone: *Smiles* It's good to see that your quirky attitude hasn't changed.

...Meanwhile with Jeremy...

J.T: " **Holy cow, Maria was telling the truth! I had no idea that the Animatronics had such... Lively personalities! This is amazing!** "

...Back with Maria...

M.S: *Is now next to the Spring models* Spring Tyrone? SpringBenn? You guys online?

SpringBenn: [Groans] We are now... Jeeze what's with all the hullabaloo?

Spring Tyrone: My word! It's been such a long time my dear. Maria!

SpringBenn: Maria? Get out of here! Really?

M.S: I'm right here Benny!

SpringBenn: Benny? When did you decide to start calling me that?

Spring Tyrone: I like it, it suits you.

SpringBenn: Oh well thanks for voting against me here!

M.S: I won't call you it if you don't like it.

SpringBenn: I never said I didn't like it, I was just saying yeesh!

Spring Tyrone: *Chuckles* And you say that I worry too much.

SpringBenn: Oi!

M.S: *Giggles* It's good to be back.

Coco: Aww, it's good to have you back sweetie!

Tyrone: True that!

M.S: Okay guys, I gotta get going. I'll see you in the morning!

Benn: Your coming back again?

M.S: Well yeah, I work here silly.

All: You WHA!?

M.S: *Giggles* Whoops, I guess I forgot to bring that up. Silly me.

Tyrone: Hahaha! Well knock me down and call me a barnacle, you really went all in!

Lilly: Quite.

Spring Tyrone: We shall see you again soon my dear.

M.S: Goodbye now!

/Outside/

M.S: Told ya.

J.T: Bloody hell! I can't believe it! That was... Amazing!

M.S: See? It is possible, just as long as you know what your doing.

J.T: See you in the morn Maria.

M.S: Farewell Jeremy!

/

 _Thank you for reading Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next one, see ya!_


	9. Chapter 8 - Solving The Puzzle

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: Eight** \- Solving The Puzzle.

...Day 2, 8am. Tyrone  & Friends Pizza...

J.T: Ah, good morning Maria. Here on time I see.

M.S: Good morning Jeremy and of course I'm here on time. I don't want to get fired you know!

J.T: I know, I was only messing with ya!

M.S: *Smiles* So Jeremy, how much do you know about the 1882 murders?

J.T: Oh wow... I didn't think anybody was still asking about that. But I know quite a lot about it.

M.S: Really? Oh could you tell me about it? Please!

J.T: Well, it's been 13 years since it happened but I remember it well. I was a young lad of the age of 17...

/Flashback, Thursday 11th July 1882/

J.T: Wow! So this is Tyrone & Friends Pizza? It's even better than I imagined!

D.H: Keep out of the way kid! I got a heavy load here!

J.T: Oh, I'm sorry sir! I didn't see you coming. *Steps out of the way*

D.H: Eh whatever, just be more careful next time.

J.T: Oh yes, of course sir. I'm Jeremy Taylor, it's nice to meet you.

D.H: *Puts the boxes down* Jeremy eh? Well, the name's Darren O'Heart and I work in this dump.

J.T: Dump? Don't you like working here Darren?

D.H: Hell no! The only reason I work here is because I need the money!

J.T: Oh, well that's a real shame. I think that it would be cool to work here!

D.H: Trust me Jeremy, you really don't want to work here. Sure I was enthusiastic at your age but after a few years of working here? It all but died and backfired in my face!

J.T: And you can't leave and find a job you do like?

D.H: I tried that! And would you believe that there ain't any jobs for being an author!

J.T: Your a writer? Oh that's cool! And yeah its not technically a job but you can make a career out of it!

D.H: *Sighs* If only it were there simple...

{J.T: That day I thought I had met a nice man, just someone that had a job they didn't like but had to keep for his well being. But as I stood there and watched Darren carry those 4 medium sized boxes into the Backstage room I began to have doubts about his nature.

But as a 17 year old I didn't think much of it, just shuck it off and forgot about it. That was until a week later...}

/1 week later/

M J: The Animatronics are acting strangely! It's like they've been hacked or something! If we don't get this under control someone can get seriously hurt!

D.H: Yes I know Andrew! I don't get it either, I checked them this morning and they seemed fine.

M J: This is not good! Darren we need to close the restaurant or someone is going to get killed! These Animatronics need to be put down!

D.H: But Andrew what about the children? Won't they be upset if-

M J: I know Darren! The children will be upset but we need put their safety first!

D.H: Yes sir!

{J.T: I had heard this from my seat near the Stage. Of course I was surprised to hear this but it made sense. However as I watched Darren run to get the megaphone I couldn't help but see the smirk on his face.

Again I was surprised, why would he be smiling at a situation like this? I couldn't put my finger on it! But then the missing kids came to mind, I wasn't sure why at the time but I do now.

I looked at Darren again, he had the megaphone and was about to use it. But then he spotted me. We stared at each other for only a matter of seconds before Darren smiled, winked and yelled into the megaphone...}

D.H: OKAY EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! FOR YOUR SAFETY WE ARE CLOSING THE PIZZERIA EARLY! PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST EXIT, WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE!

{J.T: And of course everyone in the room began to slowly leave, the room slowly emptying as those people left through the fire exit. I was the last one there but before I left I looked at Darren in confusion.

A look that read: "What did you do?". Darren only smiled before tilting his head towards the door. I sighed then waved him goodbye, the restaurant stayed closed for only 2 years before it reopened again. Darren was nowhere to be found. And that's when I realized the terrible truth...}

/End of flashback, 9:45am/

J.T: Darren O'Heart had caused those murders and had stuffed the kids into the Animatronic suits. And that's it Maria, that's my story.

M.S: Oh wow, I can't believe it. I can't believe that a man like that could exist!

J.T: Well he does and goes by the name of Darren O'Heart. A horrible man if I ever did see one!

M.S: Thanks Jeremy, that really helped loosen my curiosity.

J.T: No problem, now lets sort these little ones out.

M.S: *Nods* Yeah! Lets do it.

/12:30pm, With Maria/

M.S: [Wipes forehead] Phew! Finally, it's lunch break! Jeeze, it sure is busy today.

*Phone rings*

M.S: Oh! [Answers phone] Hello?

Suzanne Smith: [ ? Oh hi dear, just thought I'd check on you.:]

M.S: Mum? Awww, hey mum! I haven't heard from you in ages!

S.S: [ you cheeky mare it hasn't been that long! But how are you anyway sweetheart?.:]

M.S: *Giggles* I'm fine mum, I'm working again.

S.S: [ , that's good to hear. Oh let me guess, is it that old Pizzeria?.:]

M.S: It's not old mum but yeah, I'm working there.

S.S: [:.*Giggles* I was only messing with you honey, no need to get so defensive.:]

M.S: *Sighs then smiles* And you call me a cheeky mare.

S.S: [ Maria, what have you learned so far? Any good qualities for a permanent job?.:]

M.S: Oh yeah! I've learned quite a lot, even who caused the murders of 1882.

S.S: [ really? I didn't think that was a thing anymore but go ahead, who is it?.:]

M.S: Okay I'll tell you but promise not to tell anyone.

S.S: [:.I promise.:]

M.S: So apparently it was a man by the name of... Oh what was it again? Oh right! He was called Darren O'Heart.

S.S: [ ? Oh dear...:]

M.S: What's the matter mum?

S.S: [ see dear, I know that man.:]

M.S: You know Darren O'Heart?

S.S: [ honey. I never told you this but... Darren. *Sigh* Darren is my older brother.:]

M.S: Say what now!?

S.S: [ , my maiden name is O'Heart. Until I married your father and changed it to Smith. And Darren was my older brother until he went missing 11 years ago. I'm sorry...:]

M.S: I... Can't believe it. Darren O'Heart... Is my uncle? I... Wow...

S.S: [:.I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know you had someone like that in your bloodline. Forgive me.:]

M.S: It's not your fault mum, you were only trying to protect my innocence. But now that I know... I just can't believe he'd do something like that! I mean... Why!?

S.S: [:. *Sighs* To be honest Maria, I don't know. He was always a quirky boy...:]

M.S: I'm sorry mum, I probably brought back a ton of bad memories.

S.S: [ 's okay sweetie your a curious girl, you always have been.:]

M.S: *Smiles* I love you mum.

S.S: [:.I love you too. Talk to you soon?.:]

M.S: Yep, see you soon mum. Love ya.

S.S: [ .:]

*Click*

M.S: *Sighs* Damn... I have quite a lot to think about.

J.T: Oh there you are, I was wondering were you wandered off to. You okay?

M.S: Oh hey Jeremy, yeah I'm fine. Just... Thinking about things.

J.T: *Raises an eyebrow* You sure?

M.S: *Smiles* I'm sure, thanks for asking.

J.T: *Smiles* I got you a drink, thought you could use one!

M.S: Aww thanks Jeremy, that's just what I needed.

J.T: *Grins* Your welcome!

/7pm, Outside the Pizzeria/

M.S: *Stretches* Ahh, fresh air!

J.T: Refreshing, is it not?

M.S: Yeah, it's so nice! Mmm, such a cooling breeze.

J.T: *Smiles* You did a good job today.

M.S: Thanks! But if anything, I think you did better!

J.T: Heh! You flatter me.

M.S: *Giggles* Thanks again Jeremy, I don't know what I'd do without you.

J.T: Aww jeeze, your gonna make me blush.

M.S: *Grins* See ya tomorrow Jeremy.

J.T: *Nods* See ya.

(Jeremy leaves)

M.S: *Sighs* This is gonna be a long week.

/

 _Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that long but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Until the next chapter, see ya soon!_


	10. Chapter 9 - Darren's Return Pt 1

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: Nine** \- Darren's Return

...Day 3, 8am. Tyrone & Friends Pizza..

M J: Good morning you two, I have something to tell you both.

M.S: Oh good morning Andrew!

J.T: And what is it you want to tell us?

M J: We are to be expecting a shipment of furniture today, we're going to redecorate the Pizzeria. To make it a bit more modern.

J.T: Redecorating the Pizzeria?

M.S: I think that's an awesome idea!

J.T: You do?

M J: That's what I like to hear Maria!

M.S: Yes Jeremy, I do! The main reason is because, by updating the Pizzeria we're keeping the customers happy. And the more happy customers we have the less chance we have of being closed down for good!

J.T: I didn't think of it like that... Well in that case, yeah lets do this thing!

M J: Alright, just so you know if we were to get this shipment early we will be closing the restaurant early too.

M.S: Alright Andrew, thanks for the update!

J.T: Yeah, thanks boss man!

M J: *Chuckles* Farewell you two.

{Today was another day at the Pizzeria, Maria was happy to be back here. She made a new friend/colleague, Jeremy, and she was able to work beside her friends the Animatronics. Things couldn't be better for her! Except...

Darren. Maria was still in disbelief and shock over the fact that this man, was her uncle. A man that was suppose to be a role model for her as she grew up, a man that was suppose to support her and to teach her how to do certain things! But instead... She got a man that had killed 4 children for the fun of it!

Maria frowned, why would he do something like this? Sure he had a sucky job but that didn't give him a good reason to kill those children! She sat on the edge of Tyrone's Stage and sighed, it wasn't fair!}

Tyrone: [Activates and sees Maria] _**Huh? Why is Maria sat there? And... Is she? Upset? Ohh, I hope she's okay.**_

M.S: *Sighs* This sucks! I can't believe that he would do such a thing!

{Maria sighs before standing up and turning around to face Tyrone, to her surprise she found him to be staring right back at her! Maria blinked before standing on the small Stage and looking at Tyrone, a sad look covered her face. Showing the tiger that she was, indeed, upset.}

Tyrone: [Eyes soften in concern and cocks his head slightly] _**What's the matter?**_

M.S: Ty, it's terrible! I found out who committed those horrible murders and it turns out to be someone my family knows!

Tyrone: [Places a hand on her shoulder and smiles gently] _**It's not your fault Maria, you couldn't have known that sort of thing.**_

M.S: *Sighs and smiles* Thanks for understanding Ty, I knew I could count on you for support. *Hugs Tyrone*

Tyrone: [Blinks in surprise before hugging her back] _**Aww, anything for a friend.**_

M.S: *Smiles and pulls away* We can talk after my shift ends, okay?

Tyrone: [Smiles and nods] _**Of course.**_

J.T: Maria! There you are, I was starting to get worried about you! Are you okay?

M.S: *Looks at the inactive tiger and smiles* I am now.

J.T: Well, lets get going shall we? It's just about 9am!

M.S: Yeah, lets do it!

/11am, The second half of the show/

Lilly: Alright welcome back kids, I hope you had a nice break and had a chance to explore. But now that we're back it's time for some magic!

Coco: That's right kiddies it's that time once more, it's time for Tyrone the Magical Tiger!

Children: Tyrone! Tyrone! Tyrone! Yayyy!

Tyrone: Hello boys and girls, my name is Tyrone the Tiger. Whose ready to do some magic?

Children: We are!

Tyrone: *Chuckles* Now for our first trick, I'm going to need a volunteer. Do we have any volunteers?

M.S: *Smiles* " **Why not?** " *Raises hand* I'll volunteer!

J.T: Say what now?

Children: Yeah! Go Day Guard lady!

Tyrone: Maria? *Smiles* Heh, why am I surprised? Of course she'd volunteer for this kind of thing. [Offers hand] Come on up ma'am, thank you for your cooperation.

M.S: *Giggles and takes Tyrone's offered hand* It's not a problem.

J.T: [Mutters] She's crazy...

Tyrone: So for my first trick, I'm going to make our lovely volunteer here... Disappear!

Children: Ohhhhh!

M.S: "Did Tyrone just call me lovely?" I'm ready.

Tyrone: First, I put this blanket over her. *Places a blue blanket over Maria's head* Then I say the magic words.

M.S: " **I wonder if this is going to be like any magic show... Where the volunteer ends up dropping into a trapdoor in the Stage floor. Only one way to find out I guess...** "

Tyrone: *Ahem* [Secretly mutters unintelligible words] Hocus Pocus! Now you see her... [Says the main magic words] Now you don't!

{A blue fog suddenly erupts from the Stage, engulfing Maria completely. And by the time Tyrone pulled the blanket away... She was gone!}

Children: *Cheers and claps*

J.T: " **Holy crap! He actually did it!** "

/With Maria/

*Poof*

M.S: *Coughs* That... Was kinda dramatic! Now where am I?

{Maria looks around only to realise that she was in the Office, her eyes widened in surprise. Tyrone had actually teleported her to another location!}

M.S: Holy cow! He... Actually teleported me! Wow, now that's impressive!

/Back with Tyrone/

Tyrone: Thank you, thank you! Now to bring back our volunteer, are you ready?

Children: Yeah!

Tyrone: [Starts to whisper the unintelligible words] Hocus Pocus! Lets bring back the one we made disappear. [Finishes his spell] And...

{A red fog rolls onto the Stage and after a second it fades, revealing Maria back on the Stage.}

Tyrone: Tada!

Children: Yayyy!

M.S: Thank you. *Bows* We hope you enjoyed the show!

{The children cheer once more before all running off to some over location of the restaurant.}

M.S: *Turns and faces Tyrone* How did you do that?

Tyrone: [Smiles and taps his nose] _**A good magician never reveals his tricks.**_

J.T: That was crazy! Where did you go?

M.S: *Smiles* I actually ended up in the Office, it was incredible!

J.T: Wow! I didn't think Tyrone possessed such power, damn!

M.S: Yeah but like one usually says, a good magician never reveals his tricks.

{Tyrone smiles lightly before powering down, this was becoming more and more interesting!}

J.T: Yeah, I guess. Welp back to work.

M.S: *Giggles* Party-pooper!

J.T: Oi!

/2pm, After lunch break/

M.S: *Stands up and stretches* Ahh, that's better.

J.T: [Smiles] Yeah, that was a nice break. Surprisingly peaceful for once, but I ain't complaining!

M.S: *Smiles and laughs* I know what you mean! It was nice while it lasted.

J.T: [Groans playfully] Don't remind me!

M.S: Your such a drama queen Jeremy.

J.T: Oi, I am not a drama queen! I rather the term drama king!

M.S: *Giggles* Oh, well excuse me your highness. [Bows mockingly] I meant to say king!

Deliveryman: Excuse me but are you two employees here?

J.T: Yes we are.

Deliveryman: I've come here with an order for some new furniture and I was wondering if one of you could sign this paperwork.

M.S: Oh! I'm sorry sir, we weren't expecting you to come for a while! But yes of course one of us will sign it for you.

Deliveryman: Thank you ma'am.

J.T: Do you want me to sign it Maria?

M.S: No I'll do it, you attend to the audience.

{Jeremy nods and runs off to go find the megaphone.}

M.S: So, where am I to sign?

Deliveryman: Just sign at the bottom of the paper, I'll sort it out from there.

M.S: *Nods* I'm Maria by the way, it's nice to meet you. *Signs her name at the bottom of the paperwork*

Deliveryman: It's nice to meet you too Maria, I'm Lucas Holmes.

M.S: Nice to make your acquaintance Lucas. *Smiles and shakes his hand*

J.T: OKAY EVERYBODY, DUE TO AN EARLY SHIPMENT OF FURNITURE WE ARE TO CLOSE THE PIZZERIA EARLY. WORRY NOT, WE WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE RESTAURANT IS OPEN AGAIN. UNTIL THEN, PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST EXIT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION!

...

J.T: There we go, audience taken care of.

M.S: Thanks Jeremy, oh and meet Lucas. He's our deliveryman for the day.

J.T: Hi, I'm Jeremy nice to meet you Lucas.

Deliveryman: Nice to meet you too. Okay, that's the paperwork sorted. Thank you for your time.

M.S: No problem!

(Lucas leaves)

J.T: Huh, he seemed like a nice guy.

M.S: You say that like your surprised.

J.T: Nah, it's just nowadays it's kinda... You know?

M.S: What?

J.T: Most people today, well... They're kinda jerks.

M.S: *Raises an eyebrow* Oh really? *Sighs and smiles* You need to let go of the past Jeremy, people change.

J.T: [Sighs] I guess... [Smiles] Heh, but then again there's some people that never change.

M.S: Hehehe, I wonder why that is.

/4pm, Outside the Pizzeria/

M.S: Hmmmm, it's kinda strange without people being here during the day. It's so quiet, so peaceful and so...

?: Weird?

M.S: Yeah! Weird, that's... Wait a second... *Looks around* Jeremy? Is that you?

?: [Stays in the shadows] Jeremy? Me? Heh... Hehehahahaha! Nah!

M.S: Then... Who are you?

{The mysterious figure comes into the light}

M.S: *Gasps* You!

/

 _Thanks for reading! This will be continued in part two of Darren's Return! Until next time, see you soon!_


	11. Chapter 10 - Darren's Return Pt 2

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: Ten** \- Darren's Return Part 2!

...Last Time!...

(Day 3, 4pm. Outside the Pizzeria)

M.S: Hmmmm, it's kinda strange without people being here during the day. It's so quiet, so peaceful and so...

?: Weird?

M.S: Yeah! Weird, that's... Wait a second... *Looks around* Jeremy? Is that you?

?: [Stays in the shadows] Jeremy? Me? Heh... Hehehahahaha! Nah!

M.S: Then... Who are you?

{The mysterious figure comes into the light}

M.S: *Gasps* You!

...

M.S: It's you!

D.H: Yes, it's me. Oh but my dear, you sound surprised. Whys that?

M.S: From what I've heard, you ran off years ago only never to be heard from again. You could see why I'm more than surprised to see you here... Darren.

D.H: Oh, you've heard of me? Well isn't that sweet. But yes, I see where you're coming from.

M.S: What do you want Darren? Why are you here? And... Where's Jeremy?

D.H: Wow, so many questions! Well firstly, I wanted to come down and see my old friends. *Smirks* Secondly, I'm here because I have some "unattended" business here. And thirdly, Jeremy is fine... Just a little tied up at the moment! Hehehehahahaha!

M.S: *Frowns* You won't get away with this Darren!

D.H: [Smiles] I'm sure I already have.

/With Jeremy, on the Main Stage/

J.T: " **Well isn't this great? Your tied up at the edge of the Main Stage and you can't even warn Maria that Darren's back!** " [Muffled growl] " **DAMMIT DARREN!** "

Coco: [Activates] _ **Uh oh, that's not good! Poor Jeremy! Ohhh Maria, where are you?**_

Tyrone: [Activates] _**Jeremy? What's going on here? This... Can't be good.**_

{Maria runs into the room}

M.S: Jeremy! There you are, oh thank goodness your safe! It's okay I'm here now!

J.T: [Muffled cries of happiness] " **Oh, thank the Lord! I knew you'd find me!** "

Tyrone: [Silently sighs] _**Good timing! Lets just hope that whoevers behind this isn't who I think it is. For if he's back... Then I can only fear the worst.**_

{With that Coco goes back into stand by while Tyrone stayed active, better safe than sorry. Maria knelt down and pried at the ropes binding the man beneath her, she kept it up until she realized it was too tight to loosen by sheer strength.}

M.S: Dammit, I think I'm going to need a knife for this.

{Tyrone was about to power down when he spotted Darren in the shadows and it seemed he was holding... A weapon! By this time Maria had returned with a small pocket knife and started to cut the ropes, she was unaware of the danger.

Tyrone became fully alert, so Darren was back and not only that but it seemed like he was planning to use that knife! Tyrone glanced between Maria and Darren, torn between warning her and breaking protocol. But as Darren slivered closer and closer to Maria, Tyrone knew he had to risk it!}

Tyrone: [Thinks] Guys, please forgive me for what I'm about to do. [Takes a deep breath and steps off of his Stage] MARIA! BEHIND YOU!

{Maria spun around to see Darren, about to lunge at her with a knife! Her eyes widened and she flung up her arms to protect herself. And all of a sudden...}

*CLANG!*

M.S: *Looks around to see what the noise was and gasps* TYRONE!

{Tyrone had ended up tackling Darren but ended up being stabbed in the side. The tiger was still on top of Darren, despite having a knife buried deep into his side he was still holding the man down. His breathing very much audible, his fangs bared and his eyes a pitch black. Darren was struggling beneath the tiger but was unable to do much.}

M.S: *Runs over to Tyrone's side* Tyrone! Oh my God, your hurt!

Benn: Ty!

Coco: Tyrone!

Lilly: This can't be possible.

M.S: Guys! He needs help!

Tyrone: [Grunts] No... I'm fine. You hnngg! You need to help Jeremy. Ha... I'll be.. [Grunts again] Fine.

Benn: I'll help Jeremy, you guys help the boss!

Coco + Lilly: Understood!

M.S: Lilly, you help me get Darren from under Tyrone! Coco, you make sure that Ty doesn't pass out!

Lilly: Of course.

Coco: Your gonna be okay Ty!

...10 minutes later...

M.S: Okay, that's sorted out. Benn, hows Jeremy!?

Benn: Fine! He's just a little sore from the ropes!

M.S: Coco, hows Tyrone doing!?

Coco: Going good, he's still conscious!

M.S: *Goes over to Tyrone and kneels down* Hey big guy, how you doing?

Tyrone: [Audibly breathing] Just about as fine as anyone with a knife buried in their side! Thanks for asking.

M.S: We need to pull that knife out; Coco, can you make sure that the knife isn't stuck in any important circuits?

Coco: Already did! I gave him a quick check over while you were fighting to tie Darren down. It doesn't seem like it was launched deep enough to hit anything important. It did cut a few power lines but that's about it.

M.S: Right, so we can't power him off while we pull this knife out?

Coco: We can but there's a risk that he may power off permanently.

Tyrone: Just do it! I can't risk that sort of thing, not now!

Lilly: Are you sure?

Tyrone: [Grunts] Yes! Just as long as its out!

Coco: Okay, Maria. Do you want to pull the knife out or hold his hand for support while another does it?

M.S: *Looks at Tyrone's pained face then sighs* I... I'll pull the knife out.

Tyrone: [Smiles then grunts] The girl actually does know me. Heh, what a surprise.

M.S: *Smiles weakly* Are you ready?

(Tyrone nods)

M.S: *Deeply inhales then exhales* Okay... On 3 I'll pull it out. 1... 2... *Pauses then braces herself* 3!

{And with that Maria grasped the knife and keeping her breath steady she pulled the knife out of Tyrone's side. The tiger let out a yell of pain before silencing it with a pained grunt.}

M.S: Ty! Are you okay?

Tyrone: [Lets out a heavy breath] Urghh, yeah... I'm okay. Well, I am now at least.

M.S: *Sighs in relief* You scared me half to death you idiot! Don't you dare do that to me again!

Tyrone: [Smiles weakly] No promises there heh.

J.T: Hey, what about me? Don't I get any love?

M.S: *Sighs and smiles* Jeremy! You had me so worried! I'm just glad that your okay.

J.T: How about Tyrone? Is he okay?

M.S: He's fine, he just needs to recover. Once he's recovered Coco can repair the damage.

J.T: [Sighs in relief] That's a relief to hear. [Turns to face Benn] Thanks for helping me back there.

Benn: No prob! Wait... Your not surprised that we're intelligent Animatronics?

J.T: Eh... I kinda knew that already.

Coco: Say what now!?

Lilly: How could you have known?

J.T: Just little hints here and there. You see, during the day I'd see just how lively you were and I always thought to myself: how could an Animatronic that was programmed to entertain children be this lively, this energetic? And now... Well, I can say that I was right to question your nature.

Tyrone: That... And the fact that 2 days ago you saw us being ourselves around Maria.

M.S: *Gapes at Tyrone in surprise* How did you know he was there?

Tyrone: Heh, a magician... Never reveals his tricks.

M.S: *Smiles and leans forward so she was looking into his eyes* Your like Tyrell, you know that?

Tyrone: [Eyes soften] That sort of thing can be passed down, even though circuitry.

M.S: *Grins* Yeah, I wonder what other sort of things can be passed down. Even through circuitry.

Tyrone: [Smiles and raises an eyebrow] What are you planning on doing young lady?

M.S: *Giggles* This young lady is planning on making you pay for scaring her half to death.

Tyrone: [Chuckles] Oh really? How do you plan on doing that then?

M.S: By doing this!

{Maria gently tackles Tyrone out of Coco's arms and pins him to the floor. Tyrone was laughing as he lay there, he didn't know what Maria had planned but it was fun apparently!

Maria smiles as she leans forward again, this time she moved so that she was hovering over his face. Tyrone smiled at her and put his hands up in a surrender pose, lightly mocking the situation they were in.

Maria smiled and giggles lightly before moving her head down, lightly brushing her lips against his before instead moving and kissing his nose.}

(Maria sits up slightly)

Tyrone: [Smiles] Tease.

M.S: Told you I'd make you pay. *Smiles and sticks her tongue put playfully*

Coco: Awww, that's so cute!

Benn: Speaking of Tyrell, has anyone seen him or SpringBenn? I haven't seen them.

Lilly: Strange, neither have I.

J.T: Great, don't tell me that they've gone missing.

Spring Tyrone: Missing? Why we're right here.

M.S: Oh thank goodness, where have you two been?

SpringBenn: Tyrell and I were in the Backroom, we wanted to sort out a few things down there. It ended up taking a lot longer than expected.

Benn: That would explain why we only see you during the day.

Spring Tyrone: I'm sorry if we worried you.

Coco: *Hugs Tyrell* It's okay! Just as long as you two are safe and sound.

Spring Tyrone: [Chuckles and hugs Coco back] And as you can see, we are indeed that. If not more so!

SpringBenn: Yeah, like I said our little sorting mission ended up taking us a few nights to do. But we got there eventually!

Tyrone: [Sits up] So what do we do with Darren? We can't leave him in the Restaurant, even though he's tied up he's still a threat.

Lilly: He does have a point.

J.T: I say we phone the police and have the guy thrown behind bars!

M.S: *Nods* Let me talk to him first, I have a few questions I need to ask him.

Coco: Be careful!

/With Darren/

M.S: *Kneels down and removes Darren's gag* Alright Darren, I need some answers.

D.H: Yeah... That ain't happening!

M.S: Look, I know something that would probably wouldn't have effected me if I knew you better. But I didn't!

D.H: What are you getting at?

M.S: Do you know someone by the name of Suzanne Smith?

D.H: Suzanne? Yes... She's my sister... What about her?

M.S: Well guess what? I'm her daughter!

D.H: W-What?

M.S: That's right Darren, that would make you my uncle!

D.H: [Silent]

M.S: Look Darren, a long time ago I'm sure you were a good guy. Not only a good guy but a supportive older brother. But what you've done is breaking the law. Just tell me, why?

D.H: I... I was forced to kill those kids! The men that forced me to kill them told me they would hunt down my sister and kill her if I didn't do it... I...

M.S: Was just trying to protect my mum.

D.H: Exactly. I wouldn't have done it on any other circumstances! I regret it to this very day and everyone believes I did it for fun! They even told me to act cocky about what I had done!

M.S: Oh Darren, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that it had a whole other side to it!

D.H: *Sighs* But I am willing to take the punishment, I deserve it after all.

M.S: *Frowns* Well, how about this? I phone my mum and you can explain the situation to her. We can then send you to Court where you can explain why you did what you did. How about that?

D.H: *Nods* I'd like that.

...

M.S: Hello? Mum? I have someone here that wants to speak with you.

S.S: [ , of course sweetie. Who is it?.:]

M.S: Here. *Passes it to Darren*

D.H: *Sighs* Hey... Long time, no see.

S.S: [ ? Is that you? *Starts to tear up* Oh my God... I... I thought I'd never hear from you again!.:]

D.H: I'm sorry Suz, I haven't been the best older brother. But I need to explain to you... Just what happened.

/A very long explanation later/

D.H: And that's about the long and short of it.

S.S: [ Darren, I never knew! I'm just glad that deep down you were thinking about our family. I knew you weren't a bad man Darren.:]

D.H: So, see you in Court then?

S.S: [ Darren, I want to help you clear your name.:]

D.H: Thanks sis, your the best! Love you.

S.S: [:.*Sniffs* Love you too Darren, bye!:.]

D.H: Bye.

*Click*

M.S: Better?

D.H: Thank you for your help Maria, *Smiles* I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't met.

J.T: Hey Maria! You done questioning him? The cops will be here soon!

M.S: Yes Jeremy, I'm done!

J.T: See you back at the Main Stage!

M.S: Good luck Darren!

D.H: *Smiles* Thank you.

/Back at the Stage/

M.S: Is everyone okay?

(Everyone gives their approval)

M.S: Ty? How are you getting on?

Tyrone: Couldn't be better! Coco just finished fixing my wounds, I should be fully functional by the morning.

M.S: I'm glad to hear it!

Lilly: This has been quite the hectic few days hasn't it?

Coco: Your telling me! Wow!

Benn: *Puts an arm around Coco's shoulder* But its just the kind of crazy that keeps the World interesting!

Spring Tyrone: Quite so!

SpringBenn: So what of Darren? Did he say anything?

M.S: Yes, but it's personal to him so I don't have the right to speak about it.

Tyrone: Such things create respect throughout the human race.

J.T: True that my friend!

Benn: So what now?

Coco: Do things go back to normal after this?

M.S: Hehe, I don't know. But if you ask me then I don't really mind what happens!

Lilly: As long as we're all able to experience it together.

M.S: Indeed!

/

 _Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the final chapter of Seeing Things Through Their Eyes! Until then, bye!_


	12. Chapter 11 - FINAL

**Seeing Things Through Their Eyes**

 **Chapter: Eleven** \- FINAL: A Little Surprise!

...

|||2 weeks later|||

...5pm, Tyrone & Friends Pizza...

M.S: Wow this has been a crazy adventure! Starting off as a Night Guard, surviving 5 nights by making Animatronic friends, then moving onto a Day Guard and having crazy things happen to you! I just can't believe its coming to an end.

J.T: I know what you mean, it was crazy! But it was the best thing that has ever happened to me! I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if none of this hadn't happened! So, thank you Maria. Thank you for the best few weeks of my life!

M.S: Aww, your welcome Jeremy!

Coco: You know, it won't be quite the same without you.

Lilly: True, we will miss you so much.

Benn: You've taken us all on quite the wacky adventure!

Spring Tyrone: And we have you to thank for that!

SpringBenn: We're all going to miss you.

Tyrone: You have made your mark Maria, to us you will always be apart of our family. No matter how far away you are, no matter how long you're gone for... You, Maria Smith, will always be one of us.

M.S: Thank you, thank you all. *Sigh* We have gone through quite a lot and maybe we will go through something even more crazy in the future!

Coco: We wouldn't have it any other way Maria!

Spring Tyrone: When you do leave, promise to never forget us.

M.S: How could I ever forget any of you? You're like a second family to me.

Lilly: We feel the same way.

J.T: Yeah, I just can't believe that you're leaving today. It'll be too quiet around here with you gone.

M.S: I... I'm going to miss you too! To be honest I don't want this crazy adventure to end but I can't stay, my family needs me more than ever.

SpringBenn: It's okay, we understand. After all, we too are a big family.

Coco: And family have to stick together!

M.S: *Smiles* I promise to visit you whenever I can! Even though I can't work here doesn't mean I can't see you as a customer.

Tyrone: Enthusiastic to the very end!

J.T: That she is!

(Everyone laughs)

M.S: Tyrone?

Tyrone: Yes?

M.S: From the very beginning you always had my back, you were always there to support me and you even got yourself seriously hurt just to protect me. I don't have the words to express just how much that means to me. I started off as a scared Night Guard, now look at where I am! If it weren't for you, for any of you, I don't think I'd be standing here today.

Tyrone: [Blushes and smiles] That may be so but to be honest I knew you were going to be different the very moment I layed eyes on you.

M.S: Aww thank you.

Coco: This is so romantic! *Girly squealing*

Benn: *Chuckles* Alright, calm down.

Tyrone: *Laughs then smiles* Maria... I wanted to tell you something but I never really knew how to exactly express it.. Well, until now.

M.S: *Smiles* What is it?

Tyrone: *Blushes* I... I've always thought... That you... Were... Really... Really... Cute.

M.S: *Blushes lightly* Really?

Tyrone: *Nods shyly* Really.

Coco: *Girly squealing* Just kiss already!

Benn: Coco!

Tyrone: [Whips around, blushing like mad] Excuse me!? What are you suggesting!?

M.S: *Giggles then laughs*

Tyrone: What are you laughing at?

M.S: *Giggles then smiles* It's nothing! It's just... I can't believe, that all this time... You liked me.

Tyrone: [Blushes and mutters] Yeah, well it wasn't exactly easy to get off of my chest ya know.

(Coco is silently chanting in the background: Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!)

Tyrone: [Glares at Coco]

M.S: *Smiles* I know but to be honest... I think I may of been feeling something just a little bit more.

{And just as Tyrone was turning to face her, Maria tackled him to the ground! Pinning him there before brushing a bit of hair back behind her ear.}

M.S: I think that I may have fallen in love with you. *Smiles*

{Before Tyrone could reply to that, Maria leaned forward and smiled. She looked into the deep green eyes before her and saw all the love that Tyrone felt towards her. Maria didn't need anything more, she knew that Ty felt just the same!

And with that, Maria leans forward once more before finally sealing the deal. She gently cupped her hands behind Tyrone's head and kissed him, right on the lips.}

Coco: FINALLY!

Everyone: Awwwww!

J.T: *Sighs* Love. It never gets old!

Spring Tyrone: Indeed my friend.

SpringBenn: Ahh, this brings me back to the good old days. *Sighs* Sweet memories.

Lilly: Well, at least they were finally able to express their love for each other.

Coco: I know right! I'm so happy!

M.S: ~Chu~ I love you.

Tyrone: [Smiles] I love you too.

/7pm, Outside the Pizzeria/

M.S: Thanks for all coming to see me off.

Coco: We wouldn't miss it for the world!

Tyrone: You can say that again.

J.T: *Hugs Maria* I'm going to miss you Maria.

M.S: *Hugs Jeremy back* I'm going to miss you too Jeremy. I'm going to miss all of you.

(Jeremy lets go)

M.S: Thank you all for what you have given me! You've all given me such wonderful memories, ones I will cherish forever. I promise that I will never forget any of you.

Benn: You're going to be missed my friend.

Spring Tyrone: We hope you have a happy future my dear.

M.S: *Smiles then sighs* Thank you! Goodbye, until the next time we meet my friends!

{And so Maria left the Pizzeria with a happy face and a lot of precious memories. She will never forget what she has experienced here and the friends that she has made.

But just as this story comes to an end, the beginning of a new adventure begins. Maria has many trials to face and with the the experience she has gained she will have to face them head on!}

The End?

/

 _Thank you for reading! I hope that you had an awesome experience while reading this story. This chapter was kinda short since it was the last one but I hope you liked it anyway._

 _I would also like to thank you for all the support I've been getting with the series! So thanks, you're awesome! And if you want to see more stories like this please leave your thoughts in the comments._

 _Thank you for reading Seeing Things Through Their Eyes! And until my next story, I'll see you guys next time. Bye! :D_


End file.
